16 And Pregnant
by macamila1231
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN - Alice, Bella, Rose, y Angela se enfrentan a grandes decisiones cuando se quedan embarazadas en la adolescencia. En base a la serie 16 and pregnant de MTV. LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A Foreverisjustthebeginning YO SOLO ME ACOJO DE LA TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Prologo: Alice

**"yo estaba viendo 16 y embarazada con una de mis sobrinas, cuando esta pequeña historia me vino a la cabeza. Es mi primera historia, pero asegúrese de decirme lo que piensan : D Te darás cuenta de que todas las chicas son de Washington, sé que no es así en el show, pero lo hice de esa manera por una razón. lo sabrán en un par de capítulos. :) Así que, sin más preámbulos, sigue leyendo.**

**responsabilidad: SM posee Crepúsculo y el que hizo el show 16 and Pregnant posee eso". -Foreverisjustthebeginning**

* * *

_Hola! Bueno chicas, estaba buscando mas historias y me encontré con esta historia en ingles, le pedí permiso a la autora (Foreverisjustthebeginning) y me concedió el permiso para traducirla y publicarla._

_PD: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia de 16 y embarazada a sus productores de TV, la idea e imaginación de esta historia a Foreverisjustthebeginning y la traducción es mía ;9_

* * *

Alice

Hola, soy Alice y yo de Port Angeles, Washington.

Tengo dieciséis años de edad y tengo grandes sueños de ir a la universidad para convertirse en una diseñadora de interiores.

Vivo con mi madre. Mi padre no ha estado conmigo desde que tenía tres años de edad. Quería una vida diferente y no dudó en dejarlo todo para conseguirlo.

Tengo un hermano mayor, James, que vive a un par de cuadras de mi mamá y yo. Adoro a mi hermano mayor, su esposa, y sus tres hijos.

James, como nuestra madre, siempre se ha asegurado de que yo me limite a la senda correcta. Supongo que se pueden imaginar su reacción cuando empecé a salir con 'el chico malo' Jasper Whitlock.

Jasper y yo nos conocimos en una fiesta y desde allí somos inseparables.

Jasper es dos años mayor que yo, y a pesar de lo que digan de él, él tiene el corazón más grande del mundo. Me gustaría demostrárselo a mi familia.

Mi mamá y mi hermano James lo odian con pasión, ya que no creen que es correcto para mí. No me gusta pelear con mi madre y mi hermano, pero necesitan superarlo. Jasper no se va a ir a ninguna parte, porque…

...estoy embarazada.

* * *

_Hola!_ (otra vez)

_¿que les pareció? ¿les gusta? ¿quieren que la siga? a mi personalmente me encanto._

_Espero sus comentarios ;9 actualizare TODAS mis historias (La flor Negra, Leyendo New Moon y esta 16 And Pregnant) cada semana, si no puedo tendré mis razones ¿vale?_

_espero les guste, esta historia no es solo de Alice, cada una tiene su historia, están Alice, Angela, Bella y Rosalie._

_Saludos :3_

_macamila1231_


	2. Parte 1

_Hola! Bueno chicas, estaba buscando mas historias y me encontré con esta historia en ingles, le pedí permiso a la autora (Foreverisjustthebeginning) y me concedió el permiso para traducirla y publicarla._

_PD: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia de 16 y embarazada a sus productores de TV, la idea e imaginación de esta historia a Foreverisjustthebeginning y la traducción es mía ;9_

* * *

Alice

Julio: 28 semanas de embarazo

"¿Qué hiciste cuando te enteraste de que estabas embarazada?" me pregunto Lauren mientras nos sentábamos en los columpios.

"Llamé a Jasper de inmediato", le dije.

"¿Cómo lo tomó?" -Preguntó Jessica.

"Al principio, estaba tan tranquilo. Pensé que me colgó el teléfono." Le dije. "Eso realmente me asustó."

"Después que se recuperó de la sorpresa, ¿qué dijo?" Preguntó Jess.

"No dejaba de preguntarme si estaba hablando en serio. Sonaba muy feliz"

"¡Qué extraña reacción de dieciocho años!", reflexionó Samantha.

"Lo sé, ¿cierto?"

Para decir que me sorprendió que Jasper tomara tan bien la noticia era un eufemismo. Yo no estaba segura de lo que iba a pasar cuando lo llamé esa noche. En el peor de los casos, sabía que iba a terminar la crianza de mi bebé sola pero estaba realmente esperando que las cosas no van cuesta abajo.

Quería que Jasper eligiera apoyarme y ayudarme a criar a nuestro hijo. He hizo precisamente eso.

Parte de eso se debe a que Jasper sabe qué se siente al crecer sin un padre, como yo lo hice. Es difícil y siempre se está preguntando por qué se fue. Yo no quiero que mi hijo alguna vez se sienta de esa manera y me alegro de que Jasper tampoco.

"¿Le dijo a su madre primero o a la tuya? Imagino que a Claire era mucho más fácil de decir que a la tuya."

Suspiré. Sí, Jasper informo a su madre Claire primero, era la más fácil y por eso es que le contamos primero.

"Le dijimos a Claire y luego a mi mamá. Quería esperar un poco más, pero Claire me dijo que tenía que saber de inmediato."

"Tiene razón", dijo Jess. "Tu madre habría estado devastada si esperabas para decirle. ¿Cómo lo tomo de todos modos?"

"Mi mamá estaba tan decepcionado de mí. Lo que no esperaba era que ella se echara a llorar."

"Bueno, ella es tu madre. Puedo entender por qué lo hizo. Ella probablemente piensa que" mi bebé está teniendo un bebé. Si tu hija viene a ti y te dice que está embarazada, probablemente llorarías. "

"Probablemente," estuve de acuerdo.

Mi madre estaba muy molesta cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada, pero eso es porque cuando no tenía más que quince años, quedó embarazada de mí hermano mayor, James.

Luchó y es por eso que ella piensa que sería mejor si Jasper y yo diéramos a nuestro hijo en adopción. Ella cree que somos demasiado jóvenes para tener un bebé y, aunque lo estamos, creo que podemos hacerlo.

Por sorprendente que parezca, no siempre pienso de esa manera. Durante un tiempo, después de escuchar su razonamiento, sentí como que tenía razón. No sabía cómo iba a manejar la crianza de un bebé al tratar de ir a la escuela y mantener un cierto aspecto de la vida social.

Pero después de semanas de reflexión, he llegado a la decisión de que la adopción no era para mí.

Por desgracia, eso no impidió a mi mamá empujar la idea a Jasper y a mí cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Ella no pudo llegar a un acuerdo con mi decisión y ya estaba empezando a molestarme.

"Creo que sería lo mejor, Alice," dijo mi mamá mientras Jasper y yo descansábamos en el sofá. "no entienden lo difícil que es criar a un niño."

"Mamá", le gruñí.

"No Alice," suspiró mamá. "Hay que escuchar. Tienes dieciséis años, Alice. Tienen que entender que no va a ser fácil. Vas a tener que hacer malabares con ser una madre y un estudiante y tendrás que encontrar un trabajo para pagar los pañales, fórmula, ropa, y todas esas cosas que necesita el bebé. ¿De verdad crees que dos serán capaces de hacer eso cada vez con menos de dos horas de sueño cada noche? "

"No lo sé", suspiré, jugando con mi pelo. "Yo ... no quiero dar a mi bebé en adopción. No soy yo."

"Yo tampoco," Jasper finalmente habló. "Nuestro hijo va a preguntar por qué no nos mantenemos alrededor de él, ¿sabes? Yo no quiero eso. Voy a estar aquí para mi hijo y para Alice."

"dicen eso ahora", dijo mi mamá seria. "Lo que pasa cuando las cosas se ponen al bruto"

"No voy a abandonarla" dijo Jasper con firmeza.

"Sólo quiero que pienses en ello un poco más", dijo mi mamá. "No es demasiado tarde."

No me gustaba la adopción y a pesar de decirle a mi madre que íbamos a pensar en ello un poco más, yo sabía que mi respuesta no iba a cambiar. Me mantengo con mi bebé.

Íbamos a tener una niña, por cierto, y la nombramos Mia Nicole Whitlock. Quería que Mia se criara en el hogar que Jasper y yo no pudimos tener. Es decir, yo quería que ella tuviera a su madre y a su padre allí para ella en todo momento.

"¿Vas a estar aquí para nosotros?" -Le pregunté mientras doblamos la ropa del bebé en la cama. "Yo no quiero que digas que sí y permanecer durante unos meses o años, y luego dejarlo. Me duele mucho, lo sabes, y yo no quiero que Mia tenga que pasar por eso."

"Estoy aquí," dijo Jasper, frotándome el estómago. "Para siempre. Ni siquiera quiero pensar en Mia llamar a otro chico papá y llenando mi papel".

No quiero pensar en eso. Pero, siendo realistas, si Jasper nunca nos dejaría, yo sabía que iba a pasar algún día y me gustaría encontrar a alguien que amara y cuidaba de Mia y de mi incondicionalmente.

"Eso nunca va a pasar", le dije.

"Estoy aquí", repitió. "Incluso si tu decides de repente que quieres que te deje en paz."

Me reí, "Eso nunca va a suceder."

"Nunca se sabe".

Puse los ojos en blanco "Incluso si lo hiciera, no le haría daño a Mia con el envío inmediato."

"Eso es bueno saberlo", dijo, besando mi nariz.

Me reí y le di un beso rápido, "Te amo."

"Yo también te quiero, Ali," se inclinó para besar mi estómago. "también te amo, Mia."

Me alegré de que Jasper estuviera en la misma página que yo. Espero que vaya a seguir así, incluso después de que Mia nazca.

Después de mi conversación con Jasper, me di cuenta de que tenía que sentarme con mi madre y hablar de esto. La necesito ahora más que nunca y sé que esto era difícil, pero ella tenía que saber que mi decisión de mantener Mia no ha cambiado ni un poco.

Mientras mi mamá quiere que Jasper y yo elegíamos la adopción, Claire, la madre de Jasper estaba detrás de nosotros al cien por cien a la hora de mantener a Mia. Ella no se ofreció a esta alternativa cuando le dijimos. Claro, ella estaba decepcionada y triste al principio, pero sabía que podíamos hacer esto.

Ahora, yo sólo tenía que conseguir que mi mamá estuvieran de acuerdo con Claire y las cosas estarían bien.

"Hola, mamá", la llame cuando oí serrarse la puerta.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Puedes venir un momento?" Le pregunté.

"¿Qué pasa?" me preguntó mientras se sentaba en mi cama.

"he pensado en la adopción, mamá".

"¿Y?" -preguntó, esperanzada.

"Y he decidido que me quedo con mi bebé", le dije con firmeza-. "Sé que no es lo que quieres oír, pero mamá, no puedo hacerlo. Sé que no puedo., No estoy diciendo que va a ser un paseo por el parque, pero estoy decidida a hacer esto".

"Eres tan joven, Al. No quiero que te pierdas de las cosas", dijo mamá. "Yo sé lo que es eso. Quiero que seas capaz de experimentar las cosas antes de sentar cabeza y tener una familia."

"Lo entiendo," dije. "Pero yo elijo mantener Mia lo que significa que lo que viene, es con lo que voy a vivir. Claro que echaré de menos salir con mis amigos, pero al final del día, sé que preferiría estar en casa con Mia por si se mete en problemas".

"¿Qué pasa con la situación económica? ¿Cómo vas a comprar pañales, fórmula, toallitas húmedas, juguetes, o ropa? Claire y yo seremos responsables financieramente y tu sabe que va a ser aún más difícil para mí, porque yo no gano mucho".

"Yo te lo devolveré, te lo juro", le dije. "Yo no quiero sacar pedacitos de ti, en absoluto, pero en este momento es inevitable, pero voy a conseguir un trabajo pronto y te voy a pagar hasta el último centavo."

"No me importa el dinero, Alice," dijo ella, secándose las lágrimas. "Lo más importante es que yo no quiero que tengas problemas. Pero eso es inevitable cuando se tiene un hijo a una edad tan joven."

Sé que no va a ser fácil, pero quiero criar a mi bebé. Sólo espero que mi mamá vaya a estar ahí para ayudarme cuando yo la necesite.

Agosto: 30 semanas de embarazo

Las cosas finalmente están comenzando a caer en su lugar. Desde la charla que tuve con mi madre ha empezado lentamente a aceptar mi decisión. Estoy muy contenta de que lo hizo porque la necesito. No he podido hablar con ella sobre las cosas que realmente quiero hablar con ella, pero ahora que ella es más abierta, puedo.

Mi hermano está feliz de ver a mi madre y a mi hablar de nuevo, pero todavía está preocupado acerca de lo que depara el futuro para mí. A diferencia de mi madre, que era de apoyo desde el primer día, él todavía estaba preocupado, al igual que todos los demás, sobre que Jasper pudiera despegar cuando las cosas se ponen más difíciles.

Sabía que no había nada que pudiera decir para hacerlos cambiar de opinión. Sólo el comportamiento de Jasper sería capaz de influir en ellos, con el tiempo.

"¿Cómo te sientes hoy?" Victoria, la esposa de James, me preguntó.

"Embarazada", me reí. "Muy embarazada"

"Se acerca," James me recordó.

Me mordí el labio y asentí con la cabeza, "Sí".

En sólo diez semanas, mi hija estaría aquí y la vida va a cambiar drásticamente. Yo estaba emocionada pero también estaba muy nerviosa.

"Parece que fue ayer, cuando me enteré de que estabas embarazada", dijo James.

"No lo hace para mí", le dije. "Se siente como hace siempre. Tengo tantas cosas en mi cabeza que se siente como que han pasado los años."

"¿Qué tienes en mente?" Preguntó Victoria. "¿Cualquier cosa en la que pueda ayudar?"

"Las cosas están lentamente comenzando a mejorar". , Le dije. "sobre todo he estado preocupada por mamá."

"Te dije que iba a entrar en razón con el tiempo", dijo James. "Sólo necesita tiempo para pensar en todos los resultados posibles que hay."

"Sí, bueno, ella sólo me ha estado diciendo los malos resultados. Así que, estoy segura de que no fue el caso esta vez."

"Ella simplemente quería algo mejor para ti que lo que le pasó", dijo James.

"Lo sé," le dije. "Pero hice mi decisión y me quedo con ella. Estoy tan feliz de que por fin la mejor solución. ¿Sabías que hablamos toda la noche sobre las cosas que me preocupaban? No lo habíamos hecho desde que Le dije que estaba embarazada".

"Me alegro de que ustedes dos están finalmente mejorando", dijo James. "Odiaba verlas tan molestas."

"Yo también", dijo Victoria.

Asentí con la cabeza. Los últimos dos meses han sido muy duros para mí, y mi madre. Pasamos de hablar sobre todo para hablar sólo un par de veces a la semana y por lo general esas conversaciones convertidas en argumentos.

"Así que, Mia viene en camino en menos de diez semanas, ¿qué va a hacer con la situación laboral?" James preguntó mirando a Jasper.

"Tengo la intención de conseguir un trabajo," dijo Jasper, hablando por primera vez desde que llegamos. "ya he aplicado en un par de lugares."

"Eso es bueno", dijo Victoria. "sólo tienes que ser determinado. Encontrarás algo al final."

"Sí, lo espero"

"Yo también", le dije. "Yo no quiero sacar pedacitos de mamá o Claire el resto de mi vida. Mia es mi hija, nuestra hija, lo que significa que tenemos que proveer para ella. No todos los demás."

"Eso es muy maduro", dijo James. "Y estoy de acuerdo con ustedes."

Después de la charla con mi hermano, me di cuenta de que Jasper y yo no teníamos planeado como mantener a Mia. Realmente necesitábamos discutir algún tipo de plan antes de que ella llegara.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" -Le pregunté mientras caminábamos de regreso a mi casa.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Con Mia", le dije.

"la mantendremos", dijo mientras seguía enviando mensajes de texto.

"Hablo en serio", le dije. "Tenemos que pensar en un plan antes de que llegue a casa."

"¿Un plan?" -me preguntó "¿Por qué?"

"debes estar en busca de un trabajo, así que eso es un paso en la dirección correcta, pero ¿en dónde vamos a vivir? No encuentro un lugar por mí misma, porque no soy lo suficientemente grande, y yo no tengo suficiente dinero".

"Yo tampoco", dijo Jasper.

"Sí, lo sé", suspiré. "Eso significa que voy a tener más responsabilidades".

"Voy a dormir fuera de casa cada vez que María me deje", dijo Jasper. "Quiero ayudar en todo lo que puedo, pero con recursos limitados va a ser un poco difícil, pero sólo por un tiempo."

Realmente espero que tenga razón.

Agosto: 32 semanas de embarazo

Las siguientes semanas pasaron sin incidentes.

Yo me ofrecí a ver a mi sobrina y sobrinos un par de días a la semana. Me lo pasé genial con ellos y me dieron algo de dinero para ello. No era mucho dinero, pero era algo.

Jasper, por otra parte, no ha recibido una llamada de cualquiera de los lugares donde dio la vuelta en las aplicaciones.

Estoy empezando a dudar de lo que le dijo a mi hermano. Él no ha hecho nada más que sentarse en estas últimas semanas y, o bien jugar a videojuegos o pasar el rato con sus amigos.

Me estaba empezando a preguntar si él dijo lo que dijo para apaciguar a mi hermano. Y si eso era cierto, ¿qué otra cosa hubiera dicho sólo para apaciguar a alguien. Es decir, ¿yo?

"Entonces, ¿cómo te va?" Samantha preguntó mientras nos quedamos alrededor de mi habitación con Jessica.

"Está bien, supongo", suspiré.

"¿Qué está haciendo Jasper?" Preguntó Jess.

"No lo sé", me quejé.

"¿no sabes?" -preguntó ella. "¿Ha pasado algo?"

"No es más que molestia en los últimos tiempos." , Le dije. "No puedo saber si él está diciendo la verdad o si está diciendo cosas que me hacen feliz."

"¿Qué ha estado diciendo?" Preguntó Jess.

"Me dijo que estaba buscando un trabajo, pero cada vez que hablo con él, es salir con los amigos o jugar a un videojuego. Eso realmente no parece como que está dedicado."

"Sólo se puede aplicar a muchos lugares", dijo Jess. "Entonces tienes que jugar el juego de la espera."

"Yo sé pero tengo la sensación de que Jasper no ha estado aplicando en ningún lugar."

"Es probable que no", dijo Sam. "Jasper es la persona más perezosa que he conocido."

"De acuerdo", suspiré.

"Él tiene dieciocho años, Al", dijo Jess. "Él no quiere pasar su tiempo de trabajo. Especialmente desde que su mamá bastante bien le entrega todo lo que quiera."

"Bueno, con el fin de dar a nuestros hijos todo lo que quieran y merecen, tenemos que conseguir un trabajo y trabajar. Me niego a tener Claire y mi mamá pagando por Mia toda su vida."

"Y no deberían", coincidió Sam.

"Pero no sé qué hacer ", suspiré, frotándose el estómago. "Mia llegará pronto y nadie tiene un empleo. Me buscaría uno, pero ¿Quién cuidaría a Mia por mia?"

"Jasper", dijo Jess.

"Sin ánimo de ofender, pero ¿de verdad crees Jasper está listo para ser padre?" Preguntó Sam en voz baja.

Me senté en silencio mientras pensaba en ello. ¿Dije que Jasper estaba listo para ser padre? Hubo momentos en que me preguntaron por él.

"A veces", le dije. "Otras veces, no. Es frustrante, Sam. Crecí cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada y aun así sigue jugando juegos. Sinceramente, no entiendo por qué."

"¿Qué esperas, Ali? Tiene dieciocho años," suspiró Sam. "Los años de la adolescencia son años del partido, no año de pañales,"

"Lo sé," murmuré. "Pero yo he renunciado a tanto ya. No me malinterpreten, no me arrepiento de ello"

"Ali, te dije que Jasper no era una buena persona para estar", dijo Sam. "Cualquier otro chico en la escuela habría sido un candidato para mejor padre que él."

"No es como que planeé quedar embarazada, Sam", le dije, frustrado.

"Ella no está diciendo que lo hiciste", dijo Jess. "Ella dice que Jasper es uno de los peores chicos de la escuela." Abrí la boca para discrepar. "Déjame terminar. Él es un juerguista, un chico malo, y casi todo pero más que todo el peor padre".

"Creo que sólo necesita más tiempo", dijo Sam. "Él tiene que crecer sin ser forzado a hacerlo."

"No tenemos tiempo para eso", le dije. "No puedo poner este embarazo en espera mientras espero que Jasper crezca."

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?"

Me pasé la mano por el pelo, "No tengo ni idea, Jess. No tengo ni idea."

Septiembre: 33 semanas embarazada

Escuela comenzó de nuevo pronto, y yo tenía previsto ir hasta después de tener a Mia, después de eso me cambiaría a la educación en línea. Me daba miedo ir a la escuela en línea. Tuve un tiempo bastante difícil para centrarme en la escuela y cuando tenga a Mia eso es será solo una distracción.

No sabía cómo iba a terminar la escuela pero lo necesitaba. Pensaba asegurarme de que mis sueños como una diseñadora de interiores se hicieran realidad. Eso significaba que necesitaba una educación secundaria.

Tenía menos de dos meses, hasta que Mia llegue por lo que he empezado a recoger todo lo que iba a necesitar. Tuve la suerte de que mi madre guardó mi vieja cuna de bebé porque las cunas eran caras.

Victoria compró un juego de cama rosado lindo y me dio la mesa para cambiar pañales que usaba para sus tres hijos.

Pero todavía necesitamos otras cosas.

Al igual que la ropa, pañales, fórmula, biberones, etc .. La lista seguía.

"¿Qué hay de esto?" Preguntó Jasper, sosteniendo un uniese rosado.

"Es lindo", le dije. "¿Cuánto es?"

"Dos dólares"

Asentí con la cabeza y se lo puso en el carro.

Yo no tenía la intención de comprar un montón de ropa de bebé porque Victoria dijo que ella tiene toneladas almacenadas en algún lugar, sólo tiene que encontrarlas por mí, pero ya que necesitaba algo para llevar a casa a Mia, me decidí a comprar algo nuevo.

"¿Necesitamos una silla de paseo?" Preguntó Jasper.

"Sí," dije cuando nos detuvimos frente a una fila de sillas de paseo.

"me gusta este," dijo Jasper, mirando a un azul oscuro.

"Vamos a tener una niña", le dije.

"¿Y?" se preguntó.

"Pink", le recordé.

Al final, nos encontramos con una silla de paseo que era perfecta. Tenía un asiento de seguridad, sólo seria ciento cincuenta dólares. Sería gastar todo mi dinero, pero valió la pena, y es necesario.

"Así que, ¿qué más necesitamos?"

"Los pañales, toallitas, fórmula ... Empleo", le dije, mirándolo.

"Estoy buscando".

"Claro que sí", suspiré.

"¿Y eso qué supone que significa, Alice?"

"No creo que lo hagas", le dije.

"tu sabrías, ¿no?"

"Nunca suena serio, Jasper." Le dije.

"Yo no quiero un trabajo, pero estoy buscando de todas formas", espetó. "Así que, lo siento, si no sueno emocionado por ello."

"Wow..."

"Sólo tienes que confiar, Alice," dijo Jasper, mirando a su teléfono. "Vamos. En alguna parte tiene que ser."

Suspiré, pero me metí en el coche con él.

Septiembre: embarazada de 34 semanas

"Buenos días, Alice," dijo mamá.

"Buenos días," Bostecé.

"¿Listos para la escuela?" -preguntó ella.

"Sí", volví a bostezar. "Dios, estoy cansada."

"No pudimos dormir mucho anoche" supuso.

"No", tomé un tazón y lo llene con cereal. "Supongo que es mejor que te acostumbres a ello sin embargo, ¿eh?"

"Sí", se rió mamá. "Los bebés siguen sus propios horarios."

"Ojalá pudiera hibernar hasta que Mia venga", le dije mientras comía mi cereal.

Mamá se echó a reír: "Yo quería lo mismo cuando James nació, y luego otra vez cuando tu naciste."

"Tuviste suerte con nosotros", bromeé. "fuiste bendecida con dos de los niños más energéticos del mundo."

"lo era" Mamá estuvo de acuerdo. "Recibí un máximo de dos horas de sueño cuando James llegó a casa y aún menos cuando llegaste a casa."

"Espero que Mia sea un bebé tranquilo", le dije.

"igual que lo que me paso a mí, será muy energética" gemí causando las risas de mamá.

"¿Por qué tengo que ser tan enérgica?"

"Siempre me he preguntado lo mismo, Ali-cat." Mamá sonrió. "Tengo que ir a trabajar, pero nos vemos después de la escuela, ¿está bien?"

"Está bien", le dije. "Que tengas un buen día."

"Tú también." Dijo mamá.

"Gracias", le dije, sabiendo que no tendría un buen día. Sabía que tan pronto como pusiera pie en el campus, tendría la atención de todos. Es raro ver a una chica embarazada caminando por los pasillos de Port Angeles y por lo que parecía que todo el mundo necesita obtener su ración de chisma y saber quien estaba embarazada y sólo mirar hasta que la chica ya no está en su línea de visión.

Suspiré.

Yo lo que no tenía ganas era de ir a la escuela.

Jasper me recogió exactamente a las siete y media. Me sorprendí al verlo ya que no hemos hablado desde la última discusión sobre el empleo.

"Buenos días," dijo Jasper cuando me metí en el coche.

"Buenos días", le dije, en voz baja.

"¿Cómo has dormido?"

"mal", Bostecé.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque me preocupa todo", le dije.

Jasper suspiró y encendió la radio. Era su forma de decirme que no quería hablar de esto ahora.

"¿Las devoluciones de llamada?" Pregunté

"No".

"Eso es una mierda", le dije.

"Sí, lo es." Dijo rodando los ojos.

Decidí ignorar eso al igual que él hasta llegar a la escuela.

"Más tarde," dijo Jasper mientras corría hacia su grupo de amigos. No escapó mi aviso de que Tiffany, la ex de Jasper, se aferraba a él como lo hacía cuando estaban juntos.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Preguntó Lauren. "Pensé que se odiaban entre sí."

"Es evidente que no es así", le dije, con amargura. "Yo ni siquiera sabía que estaban hablando el uno al otro de nuevo."

"Nosotros tampoco", dijo Sam. "O te hubiéramos dicho."

"Lo sé," Miré por encima del hombro a Jasper y Tiffany. "Honestamente, ni siquiera me importa en estos momentos."

"¿Todavía hay problemas en el paraíso?" Preguntó Jess.

"Sí", confesé. "Si le preguntaras a Jasper, estoy segura de que me echa la culpa or i persistencia"

"¿Qué estás insistiendo?"

"trabajo", le dije. "Todavía es sobre el empleo."

"Encontrar un trabajo toma un poco de tiempo", dijo Sam. "Quiero decir, él podría haber realmente aplicado en algunos lugares."

"Sí, él podría haberlo hecho pero tengo la sensación de que no lo hizo", le dije. "Jasper le gusta apaciguar a la gente con sus mentiras"

"Es cierto", coincidió Sam.

"No hay que pensar en Jasper," dijo Jess. "Aunque no es muy emocionante, es la escuela. Éramos juniors ahora Woot"

Me reí, "Eso es emocionante."

"¿Estás pensando en quedarse en la escuela después de que nazca Mia?" Preguntó Lauren, curiosamente mientras caminábamos a la clase.

"Quiero, pero no", le dije.

"¿Por qué no?"

"No tengo una niñera", le expliqué. "Mi mamá trabaja, Claire obras y Jasper tiene la escuela conmigo, así que no lo veo de otra manera."

"Se va a trabajar en la final", dijo Jess, con confianza.

"Eso espero,"

La escuela no era tan mala. La primera jornada se desarrolló sin contratiempos. Me encontré todas mis clases con facilidad, hablé y salía con algunos nuevos amigos, y la mejor parte fue que después de la primera hora, todo el mundo pareció perder interés en mi vientre.

Un par de personas pidieron tocar mi estómago y algunos que no lo hicieron, pero lo tomé con calma.

Jasper no estaba a la vista después de la comida al igual que Tiffany, así que creo que era seguro asumir que se fueron juntos. Yo no quiero preocuparme por lo que estaban haciendo porque sería volverme loca.

Tenía que confiar en que Jasper no me haría eso a mí.

Después de la escuela, mi mamá me recogió.

Fuimos a tomar un helado antes de regresar a casa. Pasé mi noche haciendo la tarea y después de eso, limpié mi cuarto. Mi mamá dijo en broma que era un espectáculo que ella pensó que nunca volvería a ver.

"Ha, Ha," me reí. "Tengo que dejar espacio para la cuna de Mia."

Ya que sólo vivimos en una casa de dos habitaciones, no había una habitación extra para Mia por lo que íbamos a compartir una habitación, que estaba completamente bien conmigo. Mi habitación era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar una cuna además de mi cama de matrimonio.

Después de terminar la limpieza de mi habitación, llamé a Jasper para ver si quería ayudarme a poner la cuna de Mia juntos, pero él me dijo que yo podía hacerlo por mi cuenta porque estaba ocupado.

Traté de tragar la tristeza que sentía y armar el pesebre con mi mamá.

La forma en que Jasper estaba actuando ahora, me estaba dejando muy insegura sobre son convicción de convertirse en un padre.

* * *

**_Ciao!_**

**_bueno aqui esta elsegundo capitulo de mi primera traduccion ¿les gusta la historia?_**

**_espero sus Reviews ;9_**

**_PD: hoy no podre actualizar "La flor Negra" si no estoy muy ocupada tal vez suba el capitulo mañana o el sabado, "Leyendo New Moon" ya esta el siguiente capitulo :p_**

**_macamila1231_**


	3. Parte 2

_Hola! Bueno chicas, estaba buscando mas historias y me encontré con esta historia en ingles, le pedí permiso a la autora (Foreverisjustthebeginning) y me concedió el permiso para traducirla y publicarla._

_PD: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia de 16 y embarazada a sus productores de TV, la idea e imaginación de esta historia a Foreverisjustthebeginning y la traducción es mía ;9._

* * *

Septiembre

35 semanas embarazada

Me fastidió que Jasper no quisiera ayudar a preparar las cosas de Mia y cuando se lo dije, él no veía cuál era el problema.

"No es como si preparara toda una guardería," dijo Jasper mientras que quedaba en mi habitación recién limpiada.

"Sigue siendo un gran problema", le dije, irritada. "Mi madre y yo pusimos todo junto y organizado. Mi madre no es el padre de mi hijo, Jasper. Te deberías haber estado aquí!"

"Jesús, Relax", dijo, en voz alta. "Así que, no se puso una cuna, gran problema, Alice. No entiendo por qué tienes que lanzar un ataque por algo tan menor."

"No voy a lanzar un ataque," estuve de acuerdo. "Te dije lo que me hizo sentir y no me gustó eso."

"Por supuesto que no", dijo con sarcasmo. "Yo soy el idiota sin corazón, ¿verdad?"

"Tú lo has dicho, no yo", le dije, estaba de acuerdo con él por completo.

"Me voy"

"Bien, fuera de aquí, porque no te gusta lo que dije", le dije, abriendo la puerta de mi habitación para él.

"Eres una puta" espetó al salir de mi habitación.

"Lo que sea, Jasper," grite. "¿Por qué no vas y lloras donde Tiffany?"

"Tal vez lo haga," gritó antes de oír el golpe de la puerta delantera. Me acerqué a la ventana y vi cómo se metió en el coche y salió a toda velocidad.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Mamá pregunto a mi espalda.

"Nada," dije en voz baja, enjugándome las lágrimas.

"Entonces, ¿por qué huyó y ¿por qué lloras?" apretó.

"Le dije que estaba disgustada con él por no venir", suspiré. "Y claro que no creía que fuera tan importante. ¿Estaba exagerando, mamá?"

"No, cariño, no lo estabas," ella dijo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mí. "Es un gran problema."

"Yo quería que ayudara, pero él no lo quería demasiado."

Ella suspiró y me besó en la cabeza, "Todo estará bien, Ali-cat."

"Todo el mundo sigue diciendo lo mismo" le dije. "Y parece que es todo lo contrario."

"Voy a llamar a la madre de Jasper,"

"Mamá", le gruñí.

"Y vamos a tener una discusión acerca de todo esto, esta noche," dijo mamá "Vamos a cenar y hablamos las cosas, todos nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?"

Suspiré. Por mucho que yo preferiría no hablar con Jasper en este momento, lo necesitaba. Mi hija llegaría pronto y necesitaría a su padre. Para que eso suceda, tenía que hacer las paces con Jasper y por lo menos que él llegara a entender cómo me sentía.

Espero que esta cena nos ayude a resolver las cosas.

"Bien, creo que es una buena idea."

Mi mamá se llamó a Claire y decidió que sería una buena idea que todos nos reunimos y habláramos de las cosas. Por lo tanto, nos decidimos por casa castaña. Fue uno de mis lugares favoritos, porque ahí es donde Jasper y yo tuvimos nuestra primera cita.

Cuando llegamos, Jasper y Claire estaban sentados. Jasper no parecía feliz y Claire me miró preocupada.

"Hola", dije en voz baja.

"Hola, Alice," saludó a Claire. "¿Cómo estás, cariño?"

"Yo ... he estado mejor", le dije mientras tomaba asiento frente a Jasper. "Hola", le dije en voz baja.

No me contesto.

"Hola, Jasper, Hola, Claire," Mi mamá dio la bienvenida.

"Hola, Mary," dijo Claire, sonriendo. "Jasper, deja de ser grosero,"

"Hola," dijo, con frialdad.

No hablamos sobre los temas importantes hasta después de que nuestra comida llegó. Antes de eso, hablamos principalmente sobre la próxima llegada de Mia. Fue el tema más fácil que parece haber, a pesar de que en realidad no lo era.

Cuando llegó la cena, mi madre finalmente llegó a la raíz del problema.

"Tenemos que hablar", dijo mamá. "Estas últimas semanas las cosas entre tú y Alice han sido tensas. Estamos aquí hoy para discutirlo de modo que esta relación pueda mejorar."

"No necesitamos su ayuda", replicó Jasper.

"Jasper", exclamó Claire.

"No, está bien, Claire", dijo la mamá. "Jasper, sé que es lo que piensas, pero necesitas mi ayuda. Mia llegara, en menos de cinco semanas y las cosas siguen empeorando. No quiero que Mia entre en la tercera guerra mundial cuando vuelva a casa. "

"Yo tampoco", Claire tomó la palabra. "María y yo los hemos visto dos y claramente no puede llegar solucionar por ustedes mismos sus problemas, estamos aquí para ayudar. Así que, hablen"

Suspiré y giré mi pasta alrededor del tenedor.

"Estoy cansado de que me acose por cualquier cosa", dijo Jasper, molesto.

"¿Perdón?" -Pregunté, sorprendida.

"Ya me has oído, Alice," dijo Jasper. "No lo entiendo cada cinco minutos no puedo parar a pensar en nada más, porque todo lo que hacen es hablar de cómo debo hacer esto, que necesito o tengo que hacer esto ... Se está poniendo ridículo"

"Siento regañarte", le dije con sarcasmo. "Voy a dejar de ser responsable y dejar que hagas lo que quieras, ¿de acuerdo? Sin embargo, me niego a hacerle daño a mi hija así que si eso es lo que quieres, entonces necesitas ceder sus derechos".

"¿Qué mierda? ¿Por qué haría eso? Nunca dejaría sus derechos a causa de esta mierda",

"Por supuesto, tu no", le espetó. "Porque eres tan fiable, ¿no?"

"Vete a la mierda."

"Hey", espetó Claire. "Ya basta, Jasper. Pide disculpas a Alice,"

"No," dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Jasper".

"Está bien, Claire," me dijo. "Que diga lo que quiera decir."

"He estado aquí contigo desde el principio, Alice," replicó Jasper. "Dame un poco de mierda de crédito."

"Sí, la tienes" estuve de acuerdo. "Pero a medida que nos acercamos al final de mi embarazo, que está empezando a ... flipar. Sólo dime si no estás listo para esto."

"No estoy preparado para esto", dijo Jasper.

"A continuación, puedes salir de esto, Jasper," dije.

"No voy a hacer eso."

"¿Por qué? ¿Vas a esperar hasta que tenga edad suficiente para recordar?" Golpeó por debajo del cinturón.

"Alice," dijo mi mamá. "Eso es suficiente."

"Eres una puta perra," replicó Jasper.

"Está bien, suficiente," mi mamá repitió más fuerte. "No estamos llegando a ninguna parte."

Suspiré.

"No los hemos traído a los dos aquí a discutir," dijo Claire. "En este momento, queremos centrarnos en la fijación del mismo ... lo que es el problema debe ser corregido antes de que llegue Mia. Ella no debería tener que vivir en un hogar donde sus padres no pueden ni siquiera estar de pie uno al otro."

Claire tenía razón.

No quería que Mia escuchara los gritos entre Jasper y yo y aunque ella fuese un bebé, aún podría asustarla.

"Lo siento," dijo Jasper.

"Como soy yo", le dije. "Estoy ... me estoy estresando".

"Lo sé," dijo Jasper, mirando sus manos. " también estoy intentando. Realmente estoy tratando de conseguir un trabajo, Alice. He estado de mal humor porque no he tenido ninguna llamada de vuelta."

"Lo siento", le dije. "no lo sé. Yo sólo ... Pensé que no estabas haciendo nada, pero ¿me puedo culpar a mí?"

"Supongo que no se puede", admitió Jasper. "No siempre he sido capaz de demostrarlo, pero dame una oportunidad. Estoy trabajando en ello, Ali."

Asentí con la cabeza.

"Esto está mucho mejor", dijo Claire.

Jasper sonrió un poco, "¿Puedo conseguir un beso?"

Asentí con la cabeza y se inclinó sobre la mesa para darme un beso, "Lo siento."

"Yo también"

No habíamos resuelto todo, pero al menos era un paso en la dirección correcta. Lo que Jasper y yo necesitábamos era trabajar en la comunicación. No podemos mantener las cosas embotelladas dentro porque el tiempo va a hacer que explote y si vamos a ser padres, no quiero que eso suceda frente a Mia.

"¿Qué más hay en la agenda?" Jasper preguntó a su madre.

"¿Quién vigilará a Mia mientras vas a la escuela?" Preguntó Claire. "No puedo. Puedo trabajar de seis a tres."

"Y Yo tampoco", dijo mamá. "Yo trabajo ocho a cinco."

"Alice se cambia a la educación en línea", dijo Jasper. "Sé que no le gusta la idea de ella, pero ella está de acuerdo."

"¿Alice?"

"Sí, supongo que lo haré", suspiré.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No estoy tratando de sonar perra pero odio que tenga que dejar la escuela", le dije. "Una vez que haya nacido, voy a estar con ella veinticuatro horas, No tengo la opción de la escuela para salir por un par de horas, ¿sabes?"

"Voy a verla para que pueda tener un poco de tiempo para ti misma," prometió Jasper.

"¿Y lo que sucede una vez que hayas conseguido un trabajo?" Le pregunté.

"Nos las arreglaremos", prometió Jasper. "Si tengo que venir antes del trabajo y después del trabajo, lo haré."

Sabía que mantener a Mia significaba que tendría que renunciar a muchas cosas, y que yo no fuera a la escuela solo era una de ellas.

Octubre

39 semanas embarazada

"¿Hacia dónde vamos?" Le pregunté, manteniendo las manos en frente de mí, así que no tope con ningún obstáculo.

"Relájate," se rió Jasper. "Ya casi estamos ahí."

"Bien", cedí.

Desde la cena, que compartimos con nuestras madres, las cosas entre Jasper y yo habían mejorado mucho. Aprendimos a hablar de nuestros problemas en vez de gritar y gritar el uno al otro.

Me di cuenta de que nuestras madres son mucho más feliz ahora que Jasper y yo somos más felices y no peleamos tanto.

No me malinterpreten, las cosas no son perfectas entre nosotros. Todavía ha habido días en que todo lo que quiero hacer es arrancarle el pelo pero no lo hago. En su lugar, hablo con él sobre lo que me molesta y, por supuesto, a veces, se vuelve a las andadas pero se calma y terminamos las conversaciones.

Esperaba que con el paso del tiempo íbamos a mejorar en la comunicación con los demás.

"¡Sorpresa!"

Mis ojos se abrieron en estado de shock cuando me topé con mis amigos y familia.

"¿Me tiraste un baby shower?" -Pregunté con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Lo sugerí," dijo Jasper, felizmente. "Pero yo no lo planeé. Soy horrible en la planificación de las cosas."

Sonreí

"No hay lágrimas", dijo Sam. "Es una ocasión feliz hoy tan sólo sonrisas se les permite."

"Ustedes son los mejores", le dije. "Te amo"

"Nosotros también te queremos", se rió Jess. "Gracias por traer a las mujeres de la hora, Jasper. Ya puedes irte."

"Está bien, me voy," Jasper me besó suavemente. "Diviértete, ¿de acuerdo?"

Me reí, "lo intentaré."

"Así que, teniendo sustento, pastel, dulces, regalos, y un montón de juegos", dijo Lauren, señalando a su alrededor. "Vamos a empezar con los juegos y luego comeremos y luego vamos a abrir los regalos."

"Suena muy bien", le dije.

"Lo primero es lo primero", dijo Victoria, sonriendo. "Aquí está tu corona y aquí está su banda,"

Me puse la corona y la banda a juego y le sonreí a todos mis invitados.

"Muy bien, ¡vamos a empezar!"

El primer partido que jugamos fue adivinar cuán grande era mi estómago. Sólo dos personas adivinaron bien, Claire y Jessica. Mi madre estaba cerca, al igual que Victoria.

El segundo juego que terminamos jugando era adivinar qué tipo de alimentos para bebés había. Déjame que te cuente, lo que me dieron fue un asco. Supuse que era debido a las zanahorias su color naranja, pero sabía tan lejos de eso.

"¡Qué asco!"

Todo el mundo se rió de mi expresión.

"Estoy con Alice," dijo Jess, arrugando la nariz.

"La mía sabe bien", se encogió de hombros Lauren. "Al igual que ... manzana y plátano."

Al final, yo creo que tenía razón. Fue zanahorias. Hice una nota mental de no volver a comprar los de Mia porque eran horribles.

El tercer partido que jugamos fue alimentar al bebé, que era similar a la del segundo juego sólo nos dividimos en dos equipos y el que terminara su frasco de comida para bebé primero ganaba.

Samantha se ofreció para ser el 'bebé' en este juego, así que le pusimos un babero y empezó a comer la comida del bebé. Fue muy gracioso. Jessica estaba tratando de darle de comer y haciendo un trabajo horrible en que lo que el otro equipo ganó, pero que suelta no me importa.

Después del tercer juego, comimos comida de verdad y tenía pastel. La habitación estaba llena de voces y risas.

Después de haber terminado de comer, yo estaba muy emocionada de ver lo que mis amigos y familiares le habían conseguido a Mia.

"El mío primero", dijo Jess, y me entregó dos grandes paquetes envueltos en papel de regalo brillante rosa.

Jessica me compró dos pirámides de pañales, lo cual era genial, ya que Jasper y yo todavía no habíamos comprado ningún pañal.

Mia recibió un par de baberos, muchos pequeños equipos de juegos, osos de peluche, un gorila y una bolsa de pañales de.

"Tenemos un regalo más para ti," dijo mi mamá. "Está fuera." tendió la mano para mí y me cogió.

La seguí al exterior, muy confundida en cuanto a qué clase de regalo me esperaba.

"¡Sorpresa!" Dijo mamá.

"¡Un coche! ¿Me has comprado un coche?" -Pregunté, sorprendida.

"Bueno, es mi viejo coche", dijo Victoria. "Tengo un nuevo modelo y me di cuenta de que se puede utilizar"

Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, "¡Gracias! ¡Me encanta!"

Yo tenía mi permiso y una vez tuviera a Mia, me planeaba obtener mi licencia, así que era el regalo perfecto. Me gustaría ser capaz de ir a lugares sin tener que molestar a nadie.

"De nada". Victoria dijo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mí.

"Este es uno de los mejores días que he tenido", les dije. "¡Gracias!"

"De nada", dijo Lauren, abrazándome.

"Vamos a entrar," dijo Claire. "Es un poco frío aquí afuera."

Asentí con la cabeza y nos dirigimos hacia el interior.

Muchos de mis invitados se fueron poco después de eso. Finalmente, después de una hora y media, sólo habían cinco de nosotros.

"Gracias, otra vez", les dije. "Esto fue genial."

"No hay problema", dijo Jess. "Sin embargo, debes estar agradeciéndoselo a Jasper. Dios mío, no puedo creer que haya dicho eso."

Me eché a reír.

"Él es el que dijo que deberíamos hacer esto para ti", dijo Jess. "Incluso compró todos los regalos."

"Eso es muy dulce de su parte", le dije, sonriendo. "Definitivamente, voy a darle las gracias después."

Jessica levantó sus cejas hacia mí.

"No es como lo piensas, pervertida" me reí.

Jessica rompió a reír.

"¿Ustedes todavía duermen juntos ahora que estás embarazada?" Preguntó Lauren, curiosamente.

"Um, no" dije, enrojeciendo. "No me he sentido así. ¿Eso es normal?"

"No lo sé, nunca he estado embarazada", dijo Lauren.

"¿Jasper nunca quiere?"

"Él no ha sacado el tema," le dije.

"Probablemente piensa que se la va a meter al bebé en la cara", Jessica se echó a reír.

"Yo no creo que se pueda hacer eso", le dije.

"¿Jasper es lo suficientemente grande?"

"Bueno, fin de la discusión," me sonrojé. "¿Alguna otra pregunta?"

Jessica siguió riéndose.

"¿Estás nerviosa por el parto?" Preguntó Lauren, tomando el centro de atención de Jasper y sus partes.

"Sí", le dije. "Va a ser doloroso."

"Eso es lo que he oído," estuvo de acuerdo Lauren.

"Estoy empujando una sandía por un agujero muy pequeño", le dije, mostrándole mis dedos. "Está destinado a ser un poco doloroso."

"Lo siento por ti", dijo Jessica, acariciando mi hombro.

Me reí, "Gracias."

Noviembre

40 semanas embarazada

El día después de la fiesta pasaron volando y pronto la fecha de vencimiento llegaría. Yo estaba muy lista para Mia y mi doctor parecía estar de acuerdo conmigo.

Cinco días después de la fecha del parto, la doctora Kebi decidió que ella me induciría.

Y ahí estaba yo, a punto de ir al hospital a las cinco de la mañana. Jasper estaba conmigo junto a mi hermano, mi mamá, y Claire.

Este día siempre parecía tan lejos y ahora que estaba aquí, yo era un manojo de nervios.

Pensando en el dolor y experimentarlo realmente se tratara de dos cosas muy diferentes. Yo no tenía muchas ganas de estar horas, incluso un día entero, en labor de parto.

Yo sólo esperaba que tuviera la suerte de tener una epidural antes de que el dolor fuese demasiado malo.

"¿Qué tan malo es?" -Le pregunté, mordiéndome el labio.

"¿Trabajo?" Claire adivinó. Asentí con la cabeza. "Bueno, es ... mal por un rato. Una vez que te ponen las cosas epidurales esas son mucho más fáciles."

"Y ¿cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar para eso?" Le pregunté.

"Podría ser una hora, podría ser cinco, o incluso un día", explicó, por desgracia.

Hice una mueca.

Por la expresión de mi madre y la cara de Claire, yo ni siquiera había empezado a comprender la cantidad de dolor que sentiría en unas pocas horas.

Yo no estaba esperando esto.

Después de haber terminado de empacar mi bolsa para el hospital, algo que probablemente debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, nos amontonamos en dos coches y nos fuimos para el hospital. Jasper y yo fuimos en mi nuevo 2011 Ford Taurus.

Estábamos a mitad de camino a Olympic Memorial Hospital cuando finalmente caí en la cuenta. En menos de veinticuatro horas, me gustaría, finalmente, ser madre. Mi niña, a quien yo he esperado a reunirse durante los últimos nueve meses, estara finalmente en mis brazos.

"Vamos a ser padres", le dije a Jasper. "Se acabó el tiempo. Ella estará aquí en menos de un día."

Jasper parecía aterrorizado como yo.

"Mierda", maldijo, manteniendo sus ojos en la carretera.

Me eché a reír nerviosamente, "Sí, eso lo resume todo."

Llegamos al Hospital Memorial unos momentos después. Me registré y estaba situada en una habitación. Mi enfermera, Eliza, me dio una bata y después de haberme cambiado, ella me conectó a todas las máquinas.

Después de eso, las cosas se pusieron en marcha, ya que ella me dio oxitocina, una droga que se utiliza antes del parto.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" James preguntó después de que Eliza salió de la habitación.

"Nerviosa", admití. "Estoy muy nerviosa."

"Va a estar bien."

Dejé escapar un suspiro y se acomodó en la cama.

"Hey, ¿Dónde está Jasper?" -Le pregunté

Claire suspiró, "Voy a ir a buscarlo."

Asentí con la cabeza.

"¿Sientes algo?" Preguntó mamá.

"No, me siento muy bien en este momento." , Le dije. "¿Se supone que esto es verdad? ¿No siento algo así?"

"Se necesita tiempo", dijo mamá. "Pero también es diferente para cada madre."

"Oh, está bien," me relajé.

Dos horas más tarde, comencé a sentir los efectos de la oxitocina.

"Ugh, ¡Oh, Dios," Gemí.

"Está bien", dijo mamá, acariciando mi pelo suavemente.

"Duele", grité.

"Respira hondo" me recordaron.

Tomé una respiración profunda y luego otro, y traté de mantenerme lo más relajada posible.

Está bien, está bien, es al ... ¡Ay!

"Hola, Alice," la doctora Kebi sonrió suavemente. "¿Cómo te va?"

"Um ... he estado mejor."

Ella se echó a reír: "He oído mucho de eso. Este dolor es bueno. Esto significa que la oxitocina está trabajando y ya está un paso más cerca de que llegue la pequeña Mia".

Le sonreí y traté de imaginarme a mi niña en mis brazos.

"Vamos a avanzar a un paso más", explicó Kebi. "Voy a romper su fuente".

"Um ... bien", le dije. "¿dolera?"

"sentiras un poco de presión", prometió Kebi.

"Está bien", asentí con la cabeza.

"¿Quieres que te sostenga la mano?" Preguntó Jasper.

"Por favor"

Jasper se levantó de su silla y me agarró la mano.

Cuando rompí agua no dolió mucho, al igual que Kebi prometió. Y después de que ella hizo eso, salió de la habitación.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Jasper, besando mi cabeza.

"Si…"

~ 5 horas en el trabajo ~

Traté de rodar sobre mi lado, para encontrar una posición cómoda, pero no pude. El dolor seguía ahí, no importa en qué dirección me volvía.

No sé cómo, pero finalmente logré conciliar el sueño, pero sólo me quedé dormida por unas horas antes de que el dolor se hiciera tan insoportable que me despertó de golpe.

~ 7 horas en el trabajo ~

Lloré desconsoladamente mientras me despertaba de un sueño profundo. El dolor que sentía estaba siendo insoportable en este punto. Yo sólo quería que todo esto termine. Quería ir a casa y dormir en mi cama.

"Está bien." Mamá dijo, en voz baja.

"Duele", grité.

"Lo sé, cariño."

¿Cuándo terminará todo esto?

~ 9 horas en el trabajo ~

"¿Cómo estás, hermana?" James preguntó.

Le di una mirada: "¿Cómo te parece que estoy?"

No podía contener la risa, "Al igual que Vicky".

"Lo estás haciendo bien, cariño", dijo Jasper a mi lado.

"Cállate," gruñí. "Esto es todo culpa tuya, Jasper."

Jasper frunció los labios, como si quisiera discutir, pero decidió no hacerlo.

Elección inteligente.

"Mia llegará pronto", dijo James. "Sólo piensa en cosas felices."

"Piensa en nuestra niña", dijo Jasper. "¡Qué bueno será cuando podamos a abrazarla por primera vez!"

Le sonreí, pero fue de corta duración, porque el dolor la limpió unos momentos después.

~ 13 horas en el trabajo ~

Después de trece horas de trabajo, por fin pude recibir mi epidural.

Era incómodo entrar, pero una vez que estaba allí, y tuve la medicina corriendo a través de mí, el dolor empezó a desaparecer.

Una media hora más tarde, ya era hora de empezar a empujar.

"Es la hora"

"No puedo hacerlo", le dije. "Yo... no estoy lista."

"Ya estás lista, Ali-cat", dijo Jasper.

"No, no lo estoy," dije, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Yo ... yo no lo estoy. ¿No podemos esperar?"

"tienes que empujar, cariño",

"Pero..."

"Estoy aquí," dijo Jasper, besando mi sien.

"Está bien", exhalé. "Está bien."

"Cuando sientas tu siguiente contracción, quiero que tomes una respiración profunda y luego presiona", instruyó la Dra. Kebi. "¿Está bien?"

Asentí con la cabeza, nerviosísima.

Cuando golpeó la siguiente contracción, tomé una respiración profunda y empecé a empujar la Dra. Kebi contó hasta diez y luego me dijo que me relajara.

"otra vez", dijo a los pocos segundos.

Empujé.

"Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Ali", dijo mamá, en voz baja.

"Te amo," Jasper me sonrió.

Le sonreí.

"Un empujón más grande, Alice," dijo la Dra. Kebi. "está casi aquí."

"Estoy cansada".

"Puedes hacerlo", dijo Jasper, alentadoramente. "Vamos, nena, empuja."

Lo miré a los ojos mientras chupaba en otro pulmón lleno de aire y empujé tan fuerte como pude.

Me chupó en otro pulmón lleno de aire y empujé tan fuerte como pude.

Escuché sus pequeños gritos y miré hacia abajo la Dra. Kebi puso a Mia en mi pecho y en cuanto miré su carita, me sentí en el inicio de mi vida.

Ella finalmente había llegado.

"¿Quieres que cortar el cordón umbilical, papá?" -Preguntó la doctora Kebi.

"Uh, S-seguro," Jasper apartó la mirada de nuestra hija y tomó las tijeras de la Dra. Kebi. Ella le indicó dónde cortar el cordón y lo hizo. Tan pronto como el cable se cortó, la enfermera lo tomó y siguió limpiando.

Mis ojos no se apartan de ella.

No podía creer que mi hija estaba aquí. Después de nueve meses muy largos, yo era una madre.

¡WHOA!

"Lo hiciste muy bien, nena", dijo Jasper, besando mi frente. "Te quiero mucho".

Volví la cabeza, la primera vez que aparte la mirada de mi hija, y sonreí a Jasper, "Yo también te quiero."

Jasper me sonrió y me besó en los labios.

"Aquí tienes, mamá", dijo Eliza mientras colocaba a Mia en mis brazos.

Le sonreí a mi hija y le besé la frente suavemente.

Mia Nicole Whitlock

08 de noviembre 2012

£ 7, 5 oz

* * *

_Hola!_

_ Espero que les guste, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, problemas amorosos, vida social, profesores malhumorados, trabajos y exámenes sorpresa, no sé cuándo pueda volver a actualizar, espero que pronto ;9_

_Saludos ^.^_

_Mc_


End file.
